User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XIV
Name: Reid "R" Maniac Age: 21 Aliases: R,Psycho,Maniac,Red, Occupitation: Musician,Guitarist,Skill Dealer, Motto: Dont Give Up Unless They´re Paying You For It. Quotes: "You Can Live As Long As You Want Too If You Can Afford It." "No my musical talents are completely Natural." Description: R is an energetic and fun person. But he is a bit of a sadist. Powers: Meta Skill Creation,Eternal Youth,Experienced Male,Fan Attracter, Talents: Guitar Playing,Mystical Bardmanship,Musical Weaponry,R´s Guitar,Music Magic, Likes: Powers,His Guitar,His Hair,Money,Fan, Dislikes: Haters,Cars, Hates: Haters,Taxes, Hobbies: Playing Guitar,Counting His Money, Backstory: R started playing guitar at the age of 9, after 1 year he had a peculiar visitor who asked if he wanted too learn how to play "Good". He asked the man one thing "When do we start?", the visitor opened a portal to a strange place and they both walked through it turned out that man was also known as "The Grim Reaper" after 15 years in the grim reapers own dimension, the time in his dimension is so much slower that 1 year in the real world is equal to 15 years in his dimension (you dont age in his dimension) R learned about his ability in the dimension and that was the reason Grim took him in. When R was "Good" enough Grim gave him a piece of his old scythe, as a plectrum. He started dating at the age of 12 her name was Asa, they broke up one week later. R first fell in love at the age of 13, his first loves name was Adam Jaspers, R was too afraid to confess his feelings to him he was afraid of getting hated by his love 2 years later Adam and R were best friends and they had started a band in tribute to the movie "Star Wars". They later named the band "Sith Lords", R was still in love with Adam at the time,R decided to "Sell" some "Skills" for some extra money he decided to sell each power for 1,000,000 Euros each, he sold a total of 4 after that he didnt sell any more powers. They decided to play at the school prom, that day one of the girls in class had her father visitm, he was the owner of the biggest music company in the world at the moment. After 2 weeks, the dad decided to give them a chance at a consert, thats where R met John,Ron,Logan and Amanda. Their 1st concert was the biggest hit in the 20th century, Adam became the group manager/driver/organizer they named themselves "The Sith Lords". At the age of 18 R confessed his love for Adam, Adam responded by kissing R multiple times, saying after awhile "Took you long enough". After that they became an official couple in the band, R is officialy the most payed/respected person in the band. R has good relations with everyone in the group, even John. Amanda is in love with R, but she respects Adam too much to tell R that. R later decided to tell the band about his supernatural "Skill", they didnt react as suprised as he thought, but they all asked for a skill, so he told them that they had to pay 500,000 euros a power. They all bought 1 power, John=Enhanced Condition, Amanda=Siren Song,Ron=Seduction Intuition,Logan=Shapeshifting,Adam asked for "Pleasure Inducement (Sex Specialist)" But R swiftly replied "no" later that night R aquired that power, Adam=Eternal Youth. Notable Relations: kurumi____by_tipetogi-d6pyxp5.jpg|Amanda The Singer. The Positive One. John.Aran.jpg|John The Drummer. The Mad Dog. aeric_ref_sheet_by_firstfruits-d4y6tzj.jpg|Ron The Bass Guitarist Player. The Flashy One. oc_1_by_tipetogi-d6keygx.jpg|Logan The 2nd Guitarist. The Scary One. Adam.Jaspers.jpg|Adam The Band Manager/Organizer. The Boyfriend. grim_reaper_by_genzoman-d84llyf.jpg|The Mentor. darth-vader-sith-lord-hoodie.jpg|Sith Lords Mark. This Can Be Bought In Most Store´s For 35 Euros. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet